


Science Of Love

by Xpctra



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, Oneshot, Science Teacher Yuuri Single Father Viktor, i had this idea for months, sorry or maybe not, sweet and nice, sweet sweet boys i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 22:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11495832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xpctra/pseuds/Xpctra
Summary: Yurio almost sets the school lab on fire and his Hot Dad Viktor has to talk with his Cute Teacher Mr. Katsuki.





	Science Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is an AU where our sweet boys are not in the skating world, theyre just two normal guys who fall in love. Its important, at least to me, to say that both of them are older in this AU, and Viktor looks a little different. I may or may not write another little snipets since I wish this was longer but I was not send to this world to write and that was the best I could come up with.  
> English is /not/ my native language so not everything will be correct I guess.  
> I do hope that who reads it, likes it.

It was probably the first time Viktor was in his son, Yuri, school since the boy was approximately five and he bit his colleague over the stuffed Tiger named Leo.

Now with the boy with 15 years old and setting fire - once again - on the science lab he had to be on one of those parents teacher meeting him always avoided, having Yuri’s mother always gone. Here he was facing the class door, slightly irritated, at eight thirty on a Friday waiting to talk to an old science teacher about his problematic kid.

 

What a nice beginning of a weekend.

 

Now imagine his shock when, as soon as he opened the door he faced not an old man but a young, Japanese looking, with beautiful brown eyes and black hair, wearing cute blue glasses, such a cute man that he even let go that awful sweater he waswearing.

 

“Hi, you must be Mr. Katsuki,” he said, stretching out his hand and smiling.

 

“Yes, and you're Mr. Plisetsky.” Now it was Yuuri’s turn to get a little shocked - even more - since it did not go unnoticed how much of a Hot Dad ™ , with his kinda long and kinda wavy hair and last night undone beard he was, but now that he smiled it was just outrageous! He even felt a little blush on his face but he pretended it was not there, he had to be professional. “Your wife normally comes to these reunions...”

 

“Actually Mr. Nikiforov.” Viktor said, sitting down “ We're not married anymore since I'm pretty much gay” he blurted out and instantly felt shame like my dude what the actual HECK but, ok, ok, keep it cool, let's not make it worse, he kept a straight face “she couldn't come this time so I did.”

 

“Ok...I guess.....” Mr. Katsuki raised his eyebrow “so, about your son”

 

“He set things on fire?”

 

“Yeah...again” He sighed smiling.

 

From there they talked mostly about Yuri. The thing is that when Viktor came home he could not stop thinking about the cute and hot teacher his son had. How on earth could that man make a conversation about how his rebellious kid almost set himself on fire seems interesting was beyond his understanding. He was so amazed by the man he even caught himself kinda wishing Yuri would fuck up once a little more so he could go to more meetings.

 

From that day on, Viktor started participating more and more in school events. He was there every time and using every single chance, he got to stay close to the teacher. They soon exchanged numbers and often texted, initially talking more about each other's works, then going to more personal topics.

 

It was in one of those conversations that Yuuri found out, Viktor married his best friend from college, thinking it was in fact love, since he never experienced much more, but a little after Yuri was born he found someone else, a man, and not wanting to completely ruin years of friendship and a few of marriage so he told Mila before anything could get worse.

It was on one of those that Viktor discovered that Yuuri had a dog-called Vicchan, very old but very cute and happy, and how he likes to skate on ice occasionally.

 

It was in one of those conversations they both realized they were falling for each other a little more every day.

 

And the most they saw each other, now not only in school events but now little coffee after, grabbing a pizza on the street going back to the subway, the more they almost touched, the way they looked into each other’s eyes, when they laughed together, they could feel the other man corresponded the other’s feelings.

 

The only bad thing about this scenario what the fact that they could not date.

 

Yuuri was exactly thinking about that and talking to his best friend, Phichit Chulanont, the school’s psychologist.

“I say” - the psychologist started - “you should follow your heart. And you know

what is it that I’m saying my dear friend?” he paused and when he got no answer he continued - “he said eat this man's ass like a katsudon my Yuuri, just do it.”

 

“Oh mY GOD HONESTLY and you call yourself a professional! I can't just go to him and be like ‘heeey let’s make out’ I don't even know if he truly wants me like that? Maybe he just wants to be friends!” after a few seconds, he continued, “there's also more I think...”

 

They weren't young anymore - Viktor being already 38 and Yuuri 34 - and it felt like they should weight consequences. What if it didn't work out? Wouldn't be weird, to go to school meetings? Wouldn't it bother Yuri, being his teacher? Even with Viktor thinking - on the other side - that this man could maybe be the one with all the butterflies in his stomach, the fluttering of his heart and just, the feeling he has, this warm thing, adoration, the pure thing he feels when he sees Yuuri, is still completely impossible to ignore his son.

 

So they went on for months, almost a year, with awkwardly long hugs, Very Meaningful Exchanged Looks and a few Almost Kisses that never got all the way, with the ‘not’ dates they had. Months passed and they never fully resolved or said what they truly felt for each other, months of small touches and burning aches.

 

Months until the prom that they helped decorate together.

 

Yuuri was sad. He couldn’t shake up the feeling that he would not see Viktor again. Ok he had his number but half of what they talk and do is related to the school and now that Yuri was moving schools - this one did go past the ninth grade - they would not have that anymore.

 

So how could Viktor be so cheerful? They may part ways here, today! Did he not felt the same? All these months and he got it all wrong?

 

He couldn't shake up this feeling.

 

They were sitting side by side in the back of the party, watching the teens try to get as close as they can without being caught. As a slower song started playing Viktor got up “would you like to dance?” and not waiting for a response pulled Yuuri by the hand and placed the other on the small of his back and started slow dancing. Yuuri still couldn't look at his face properly. After a few seconds, Viktor placed a hand on Yuuri’s chin and gently lifting he asked: “Hey, we've been friends for long enough, what's wrong?”

 

“It's just that...” the other paused “How are you so happy? We're barely gonna see each other again! And...I'm sorry if I misunderstood all of this... _ us _ ...but I want to keep seeing you and...Talking to you. And I don't know I just...”

 

“Well, indeed I am happy.”

 

“I'm not gonna be your son’s teacher anymore, not even the same school Viktor, so-”

 

“Yuuri, that's the thing. You're not gonna be his teacher. I'm not gonna be the father of one of your students.”

 

“Exactly?!”

 

“Ok, you know what? You're missing the point so I'm going to be direct: Would you like to go on a  _ proper _ date with me, Mr. Katsuki?” Said Viktor, getting a little closer.

 

“What now?!” - Yuuri's face was burning and he was a little shocked to be sincere. Even with all those months he did not saw this comming.

 

“A date? Maybe dinner? Some nice wine...”

 

Yuuri’s jaw bobbed. Viktor was starting to blush quickly and deeply. Two, maybe four seconds went by and none of them said anything until Viktor blurted out

 

“Yuuri for the love of God say something  _ you're killing me here _ ”

 

“Oh my god I'm so sorry yES,” he said smiling widely and watching Viktor let out a really deep breath.

 

“Oh thank God, I thought my heart was going to come out of my chest and literally run away” and rested his head on Yuuri.

 

With smiles plastered on their faces - and eyes and heck, their hearts too - they continued dancing, and getting closer with each step, until Viktor was lowering his face so close Yuuri could almost few his breath on his face, and as they were closing their eyes Yuuri said “ Viktor....there are kids in here...”

 

With that said Viktor pulled out a bit saying while looking - staring would describe better – Yuuri’s lips and said “So let's go somewhere more private” as he pulled him and moved to a darker hallway and as soon as they got there he pushed the Japanese man in a wall.

 

“I feel like a teenager,” Yuuri said while putting his hands on the back of Viktor's neck and pulling him slowly closer “sneaking out at the prom....”

 

“Making out at the corridors...trying not to get caught,” Viktor said, his voice a little deeper and Yuuri already could feel a small touch of the undone beard on his face,

 

and there were already shivers rolling on his skin “let's do it then?”

 

_ “Yes.” _


End file.
